gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Umson
The Fort Umson was an Outsider settlement founded by Gabriel Diaz, his wife, Reyna, and his brother Oscar Diaz some time after the end of the Locust War. Following the death of Gabriel, Reyna became the leader of the community, supported by her brother-in-law, Oscar. Like other Outsiders, its inhabitants refused to live under the COG jurisdiction and chose to live on their own in the Seran Wilds. Reyna's village struggled with power outages, causing the Outsiders to raid old COG power plants and wage a guerrilla war against the reformed Coalition of Ordered Governments by conducting small scale raids. History Outsider Movement Following the end of the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic, the Stranded, survivors of the Hammer of Dawn Strikes, still held hatred and disdain for the COG. When the Coalition began to rebuilt the government and civilization, those who refused to live inside COG jurisdiction were referred to as Outsiders - and their movement was living off the land and free from a totalitarian government. During the post-Locust War era, former COG Army Lt. Colonel Gabriel Diaz and his brother, Oscar Diaz were also disillusioned by the newly reformed COG as well, and built their own village. Later, Gabriel met Reyna. The two were soon married and led their village together. Eventually, the two had a daughter and named her Kait. However, Gabe died at some point, having Reyna become the leader of the village. When resources and supplies became low, the Outsiders took to raiding old COG power plants and facilities. In time, when old COG power plants and facilities were completely raided, the Outsiders turned to invading COG Settlements and stealing Fabricators, an advanced piece of technology capable of creating supplies and resources. In 42 A.E., an incident occurred between the Diaz Villagers and the COG at Settlement 2, known as the Battle of Settlement 2. The Outsiders suffered heavy losses, and Settlement 2 became the COG's most compliant Settlement. Because of the actions that took place there, Lt. James Dominic Fenix and Lt. Delmont Walker went AWOL and abandoned the COG, thus joining the Diaz village. Six months later, on the 25th anniversary of the Victory Day, JD, Del, Oscar and his niece, Kait Diaz, took part in a raid on Settlement 5, which led to an escalation of hostilities with the COG. Later that day the village was attacked by a large detachment of DeeBees, causing severe damage to the village. Swarm War Hours after the attack, the village was ambushed by mysterious creatures later known as the Swarm. Villagers were enveloped in creatures called Snatchers, led by their leader, the Speaker. Everyone except for JD, Del, Kait, and traders Mackenzie and Eli were abducted. JD and Del decided to ask help from JD's father, Marcus Fenix. Marcus Fenix believed that the Swarm was connected to the Locust, and believed that answers would be found in the abandoned Osmium mine beneath Fort Reval, where the COG dumped the crystallized bodies of the Locust Horde 25 years prior. Upon being kidnapped by a Snatcher and later rescued by his son and friends, Marcus learned that the Locust never died and evolved into the Scions. They created the Swarm to rebuild their army, and do so by capturing humans and placing them in pods, which then dissolve and kill the host, rearranging them into Juvies and later Drones. Marcus revealed that all those captured from the Diaz village had died and turned into the Swarm. Oscar, who had escaped from the Snatcher, survived, but Reyna was personally kidnapped and taken to the Swarm Hive located behind the Tollen Dam. After acquiring back-up, Kait and her friends managed to find Reyna, only mutated and attached to the heart of the Hive. Reyna asked Kait for release, which would result in her death. Kait followed her mother's wishes and euthanized her. The Diaz village has been mostly eradicated now and abandoned, with few survivors left. Known Inhabitants *Gary Carmine (Deceased) *Gabriel Diaz (Deceased) *Kait Diaz *Oscar Diaz (Deceased) *Reyna Diaz *Eli *James Dominic Fenix (Determinant) *Mackenzie *Delmont Walker (Determinant) *William (Deceased) Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' Category:Locations Category:Outsiders